Who Let the Nuts Out
by Amicably Apathetic
Summary: Who let the nuts out! Who! Who, who, who, who! Easter never been weirder...


Hi ya'll! It's Tiger here! I'm finally going to update! Gasp! I know, the world is ending! Ahem, anyways, I had a little plot bunny dancing in my head until I couldn't take it anymore and gave in. Plus, the evil plot bunny's strength had gotten stronger since it's close to Easter. Easter is cool, except for above, and... I get to have sugar because Lent is finally ending! I know you all think I'm hyper, but trust me I'm not. Anyways, I decided to do an Easter themed fanfic this time. And it's .hack again, even though I have some other ideas involving other animes. And now a word from our sponsors.

Yes, I TigerLuvr, do not own .hack in anyway, except for my ideas about it. Although I wouldreally like to have the old gr- I mean wonderful lawyers won't let me. -looks around nervously- Oh yeah. I also don't own any of Baha Men's songs.

Ahem, and on with the story!

Oh, and here's a key (for the morons out there who don't know what quotes are/look like) :

"Blah" means speaking.

'Blah' means thinking.

-Blah- means scene change

"Who Let The Nuts Out"

Anne was at a karaoke restraunt along with Bear, Mimiru, Subaru, and strangely enough... Crim. She didn't know why he had come, but really didn't care. Bear was Christian and so he had gotten everyone over to celebrate at a karaoke place. Well, they didn't have very many churches and he never was very religious anyways. Anyways, they had somehow convinced her to sing a song. But what they didn't know was she had messed with the song so now it was _her_ version. She smirked inwardly, but otherwise didn't do anything else. Soon the song started and she started to sing.

"Who let the grunties out  
(grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
(grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
(grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
(grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)

Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, woof)

(grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And all the grunties havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor grunty show down

Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested grunty

Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)

I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them grunty Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Bear, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo  
You fetch a grunty in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now

Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)

Say, A grunty is nuttin' if he don't have an egg All grunty hold ya' egg, all grunty hold it  
A grunty is nuttin' if he don't have an egg All grunty hold ya' egg, all grunty hold it

Wait for y'all my grunties, the party is on  
I gotta get my grunty I got my mind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That mandragora that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white grunty grunts  
And I can't seek a lot, any grunty will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they o-iinnk(oink)

Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)  
Who let the grunties out (grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt)"

Anne walked back over to see them all staring at her. She burst out laughing while Mimiru just thought, 'Maybe being in a coma for so long _did_ screw with her head... Oh well, this fun Tsukasa is way cooler than the one before!' And then she too started laughing while soon the whole place was looking at the pair who were laughingvery loudly. Bear, Crim, and Subaru pushed the two outside of the place before they did something to get them kicked out.

"I knew I shouldn't have given Anne that grunty shaped easter chocolate."

End.

Yes I know that was short! But at least it was an update! Plus this is a one-shot too so it doesn't have to go for like ten pages. Anyways, I hope any and all who are reading this will give me some feedback! It's fun messin' with songs(that I don't own) and distorting them to my own weird mind. Anways, make like a bunny and hop over to that little blue button and press review!

Down there

l

l

l

l

V

Thankies!


End file.
